DanganRonpa Rogue: EXTRA STUFFS
by KISL
Summary: Extra stuffs for my story DanganRonpa Rogue: New Hope. Includes non-canon and maybe canon events, like FTEs and offscreen conversations.
1. Akito Yoichi FTEs

_Heyo! Welcome to Rogue's Extra Stuffs, for stuffs that can be non-canon or completely canon. Here, I'll post FTEs of the deceased and maybe offscreen conversations that don't include Ashita._

 _First off, for FTEs: I never planned to have maximum 5 FTEs for each character in the canon story. Though FTEs here will be 5 sessions, and will build off any sessions from canon._

 _Without further ado, here are the FTEs for the Chapter 1 victim, Akito Yoichi, Ultimate Firefighter. Also, Merry Christmas and have a Happy Hanukkah and/or Happy Holidays!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ONE**

"Akito!"

"What?"

He starts walking away, which is pretty mean. Blabbing, Ashita bounds after him, "Why didn't you come to lunch? Did you get a stomachache? Did the dogs hurt you that badly? Why'd you throw yourself at them in the first place?"

"Slow down or you'll bite your tongue!"

"There's no need to shout…!"

Akito growls. "I was going through the shit in the Storage Room. Stupid bear, leaving dangerous things around… I still haven't finished separating the sharp things from the blunt things."

Ashita hums. "If you want, I can help." She doesn't expect him to suddenly tower over her, fiery orange eyes narrowing—!

"What're you trying to get at?"

"Eh?! I was just offering my help?!" Ashita breathes easy when Akito backs off, though his narrowed gaze still searching.

"Tch… If you try anything, I'll kick you out. Got it?"

Shoulders slumping, Ashita wonders not for the first time what his deal is.

* * *

 _Ashita and Akito are in the packed, messy Storage Room. The Firefighter is rummaging through boxes like a whirlwind. Ashita raises a brow._

 **Ashita:** Akito, why do you care about safety so much? There's being aware and being _super_ obsessed. We're all responsible people here!

 **Akito:** Awareness has never stopped people from taking risks. Why do you think so many retarded teenagers smoke even though they know it's bad for their health? Because they want to look cool. Do corpses look cool?

 **Ashita:** I think you're overreacting.

 **Akito:** I see it all the damn time. Families who won't plan for rogue bushfires… Kids who won't learn basic fire emergency skills… That complacency gets them killed. Me, other firefighters, dispatchers, paramedics—we're the ones who end up cleaning those messes.

 **Ashita:** Isn't that your job?

 **Akito:** … Helping people is a burden.

 **Ashita:** _Then why be a firefighter? There must be some reason..._

 **Ashita:** It must be really tough for you, and others. But Akito… some of those messes can be accidents, right? You can't control unexpected accidents.

 **Akito:** No… but I can try and prevent them. Oi! Give that to me!

* * *

Ashita jolts when he whirls upon her, hand outstretched insistently. "But it's blunt!" she exclaims.

"It's a hazard," he says.

Pouting, Ashita hands him the box of incense sticks. She's about to continue sorting when from the corner of her eye, she sees him pocket it.

"… I saw that."

"What?"

She points to the box peeking from his pants pocket.

Akito turns away. "Shut up. I like incense."

Ashita waves a finger. "But it's a _hazard_."

The Firefighter shoulders past her. "It's relaxing and helps me concentrate, which is more than I can say for _you_."

So mean…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TWO**

Ashita follows as fast as her feet can take her. "Akito!" she shouts, stopping the Firefighter in his tracks. Wow, sitting for too long can really freeze your legs… "Akito, why'd you storm out?"

Behind them, dice rattles; someone's passed GO. The doors to the Casino shut. Akito huffs, "Why are you here instead of there? Leave me alone."

"Don't be dramatic. You were going so well until Jao tugged on your scarf… mask… thing."

Akito bristles. "Fucking idiot shouldn't have done that…"

"I'm sure he's being lectured at right now. Still, that doesn't excuse you from getting your daily social interaction!"

"Tenjoku would say otherwise…"

It takes Ashita a moment to recognise who he means. "You know Akito, you can call us by our first names. This isn't a super fancy school." She can barely hear his mumble. "Huh? What did you say?"

Akito clicks his tongue. "'Shita."

"Eh?! That's not flattering!"

"I don't care! Leave me alone!"

"No, wait!" Ashita thinks quickly. "What do you like doing in your spare time? We can do that, together."

The way he regards her reminds her of a cornered dog. Then Akito slumps, the only indication that he's relented to her whims.

* * *

 _Ashita and Akito stay in the corridor, to the former's confusion. She expected him to drag her for more Storage Room organisation._

 **Akito:** How well-versed are you in first aid?

 **Ashita:** I took a course a while back.

 **Akito:** What about water safety?

 **Ashita:** Took swimming lessons, too.

 **Akito:** Cybercrime, piracy and netiquette?

 **Ashita:** _This is how he spends his time?!_

 **Ashita:** Course I know that stuff! Akito, you sound like the world's out to get you! Look, what about… you tell me what you do in your firefighting job. How you, uh. Prepare to fight those fires.

 **Akito:** … I do stress inoculation training. It's about making a scenario as real as possible within reasonable safety limitations, to prepare firefighters to handle stressful events. Exposure to those situations trains our judgement.

 **Ashita:** That's intensive!

 **Akito:** It's not just putting out fires. There are other basic areas of learning: fire prevention, self-preservation, rescue, preservation of property, basic first aid, and fire control.

 **Ashita:** Uh...

 **Akito:** Procedural size-up, extinguishing, ventilation, salvage and overhaul are also important.

* * *

Ashita nods dumbly as he continues rattling off. At least Akito looks calmer.

"That reminds me," she says, cutting him off, "why _did_ you become a firefighter?"

Akito growls, "You always have to interrogate, don't you?"

Whoops. Maybe she'll try again when he's in a better mood...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THREE**

It's only the two of them left in the A.V. Room. The execution video is still fresh on her mind. Shaking her head, Ashita coughs.

"So… that was some motive."

In the dark, Akito clenches his hands. "I should've known he'd reveal it anyway… I could've stopped it. Painted over the screen… Blocked off the A.V. Room…"

" _We_ could've stopped it."

"You're too busy denying shit instead of actually planning for it, _confronting_ it."

"Is that so bad? Constantly worrying for the worst possible outcome… don't you get tired of it?" Akito doesn't answer, and Ashita frowns. If he isn't afraid to confront things, then maybe…

"Let's talk about something else," she says. "Something that makes you happy. Like a… happy memory of your loved ones."

* * *

 **Akito:** Why do _you_ want to know about them?

 **Ashita:** I'm just curious.

 **Akito:** … It's loud in the house. Got my parents. Mom's parents. Two sisters, two brothers.

 **Ashita:** S-So many siblings!

 **Akito:** The youngest is four, and he always wanders around. Arashi's more troublesome than Takumu, though, always wrecking shit with that toy airplane… Ahiru makes a racket with her remixes, and Neo just bakes all the time. She wedges a wooden spoon to keep the oven door open when she makes cheesecakes. What the fuck.

 **Ashita:** _Is Akito the eldest?_

 **Ashita:** They sound really troublesome.

 **Akito:** They drive me crazy… and I drive them to school. They can't take care of themselves.

* * *

There's a certain tenseness to Akito, but it's not anger. Is it… worry?

Ashita smiles. "I guess big brothers worry as much as firefighters, too!"

Shrugging, Akito turns away. "Whatever, 'shita."

Ashita pouts but lets it slide.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FOUR**

Having questions plague you in the middle of the night should not mean an early start. Ashita ponders this on the way to the Kitchen, when she runs into a familiar orange-haired Ultimate.

"Oh, good morning, Akito!"

"Morning, 'shit."

"… Why." Ashita barely notices the bags under his eyes. "You look tired. Did you stay up worrying?"

"No," he says but Ashita knows better.

She's hit with a sudden wave of curiosity—and courage. "Can I ask you something? If being a firefighter gives you such grief, why do you do it?"

His glare is stifling, but it must be morning fatigue that makes him relent. "Fine, I'll tell you."

* * *

 **Akito:** I told you about my family, right?

 **Ashita:** Yeah?

 **Akito:** We all live in the same house. It gets hard to keep track of people, what they're doing. Stupid mistakes happen… Anyway, it was night when the fire started.

 **Ashita:** F-Fire?!

 **Akito:** It was winter. Neo had the heater on in her room and it set fire to her stupid long curtains. Didn't help that the storm fucked our smoke alarms. By the time I woke up, there was smoke everywhere.

 **Akito:** We got out, some of us with burns but nothing serious. Dad went back to get Gramps and only made it out cuz the firefighters hauled ass to our house. Without them… well…

 **Ashita:** I get it. They made you wanna try save others, too.

 **Akito:** Sure. That was before I realised how much of a burden saving dipshits really was. Doesn't help that I have to train with slackers at the department...

* * *

Ashita furrows her brows. She understands him, she really does. Much better than before. But she can't let this slide.

"Akito… You act like you're always in the right, but you're not. There isn't always a mess for you to fix; a group of—of 'retards' to hate because they're a little careless. You have trust people to take care of themselves."

"But they won't," he insists.

"But they _could_. That's what hope is for."

"Do you trust them, then? The people you interrogate. Do you trust them to stop committing crimes that hurt others? Or does your hope make you turn a blind eye, as much as a paycheck does?"

… Ashita swallows a breath. "People can change. I hope that, one of these days, you can too."

She leaves without another word.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIVE**

The next time Ashita sees him, he's going upstairs to the Prison Floor. She doesn't feel like following.

So it's a surprise when he ambushes her in the Kitchen.

"You scared me!" she yelps, nearly falling off her seat. Akito, what're you doing here?"

Akito huffs. "I should ask you the same thing. What're you doing so late at night? Anyone could creep up on you."

 _Like you?_ goes unsaid between them. Ashita sighs. "Look, it's nice of you to keep an eye on me… I think. But I don't need that."

"So you're fine being complacent?" Akito scoffs. "Out of everyone here, I thought an interrogator like you would know better. Look around. _Everyone_ here can be a suspect."

"You seriously can't be this paranoid!", Ashita exclaims, the night's fatigue settling in.

"Well, maybe I have to be," he shoots back, snarl straining through the skull-print of his mask. "I've been complacent before. Got too nervous and broke the hose. Who fucking does that on their first day? Nobody died but they _could've_. I don't need the hypotheticals!"

"You also don't need to push others away!"

"People _are_ the problem! They can care and pity all they want, but when it's their life on the life they only care about their own skin. I might not remember much, but I'll never forget that day. Concert gone wrong and hundreds of people stumbling over themselves, shoving and kicking each other like a—like a pack of wild dogs." A dark look crosses over his face. "Self-preservation is a scary thing."

Ashita shuts her eyes. Takes a deep breath.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes, the people I interrogate are like that. They can get really frustrating trying to save their skin! But you know what? Hey," she says more firmly, and he finally meets her pink-eyed gaze. "You know what, Akito? That's what they all have in common. The need to prevail—together.

"That's us, too. All of us. We're in this together, and that means _handling_ this together. So…" Ashita exhales. "I don't need you to look out for me, if I can't do the same for you."

Akito looks mildly chagrined. "You don't have a choice."

"Don't make me get Sora."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"What about Takako?"

"... I don't need you lecturing me," he sighs.

Ashita harrumphs, "Well, you're obviously too boneheaded to know better, so I have to! I've told you before and I'm telling you this now: share your burdens with us. Trust in us to protect, well, all of us!"

Akito slumps, and under the harsh light he looks gaunt. "… That's a tall order."

"Then start with one person!"

Those orange eyes flicker at her full force. Ashita meets them head on.

"… Fine. Help me double-check the Storage Room."

She balks. "Now? In the middle of the night?"

"Don't make me regret this, Keji! I'll have your back. And you'll have mine, or whatever. Come on, I need to sleep soon."

Ashita all but dashes after him. She may or may not be smiling. In any case, Akito doesn't comment on it.


	2. Valentine's Special 2019

_Heyoo everyone. Here I am with a special surprise :D Happy Valentine's wherever you are—and you bet the cast is subjected to this holiday too. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It's a typical day in the compound. Except that's a lie. A big fat lie. No one knows that better than Shufukuma himself…

All 16 of his captured cast eat lunch peacefully. Well, as peaceful as can be. There's bickering, teasing, and quiet chatting. But mostly the former.

"For the last time, I don't torture people!" Ashita whines.

"Sure you do, miss Ultimate Interrogator who totally-didn't-threaten-me-with-a-good-time-at-the-Casino-yesterday," Jao harrumphs.

"Cease your blabbering," Saturn growls at him.

" _You_ shut up, Demona," Akito snaps.

Sinerra jolts, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Not you, the annoying one!"

"Well, _I_ wasn't talking to you, firefighter!"

" _Quiet_ , you two," Takako says from where she tries eating her sandwich. "Honestly, I do not see why we cannot be civil…"

"Well," Naohiro says, watching Fuku and Hibiki argue about crime statistics, "maybe this is our brand of 'civil'?"

"I know my facts," Fuku says in the meanwhile, across them, "and they say con artists are responsible for 30% of all city crime."

Hibiki sighs dramatically, "I may be 30% bad to the bone, but the rest of me is pure innocence."

Kimi snorts. "Oh, that's rich. How can you honestly put up with them?" she asks the girl next to her.

Kasumi waves a fork. "I leave them in the A.V. Room and go to the Casino. Soundproof walls mean I don't hear anything they say."

"Hnhn," sounds a voice not too far away, "speaking of deafness, that reminds me of—"

"Chikao, can you pass the salt?" Mayu interrupts.

He doesn't have to; the salt flies over to Mayu's direction, courtesy of a red-faced Pilot.

"You take that back, you jerk!" Sora yells.

"No," Kyou scoffs. "Your hair is idiotic and that's that. Are you _trying_ to compensate for something?"

"Hey," Haruko insists, "no one's hair is stupid! Spiky hair and buzz cuts are both good hairstyles!"

"[ _Shut up!_ ]"

All 16 of them stop. Dread settling in their bones, they watch as their beary headmaster pops from under the floor, greeting them with a slasher smile.

"Hello, _brats_ ," Shufukuma coos dangerously. "I believe you know what time it is."

"Oh no, another motive!" Ashita squawks.

"Don't jinx us!" Akito huffs.

"Nope! No motive! Well," Shufukuma grins… even wider than he already does. "I don't blame you kids, since there's practically no sense of time here. But, in the real world, it's Valentine's Day!"

"How quaint," Mayu says, eyes sparkling. "The day in which friends want to be more than friends, wooing each other in hopes of an even more beautiful bond…"

"Huh? You wanna be wooed, May? Well let me say this," Sora tosses her a wink, "No doll you make will be as pretty as you are."

"Oh, why thank you. Does this mean we're married now?"

"Huh?!"

"You done stuffed up," Kimi deadpans, Jao cackling to the side.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Shufukuma grumbles, "Geez, kids these days are so disrespectful, ggrh. Anyway. I know things can get boring when you're waiting for a murder to happen."

"You're the only one who feels that way," Takako remarks.

"I'm still bored! Which is _why_ , we're going to have a little event." Shufukuma sniggers. "Are you all familiar with the concept of secret Santa?"

Everyone nods except for a certain brother sister duo. "Close enough," the bear says. "Well, today is going to be similar. Tada! Quick, grab one!"

Suddenly pink envelopes fall from the ceiling. Each person picks one, a blend of confusion, suspicion and curiosity amongst their faces. "In each envelope is your assigned Valentine," Shufukuma continues. "By the end of the day, everyone must give their Valentine a romantic gift in the spirit of the occasion!"

"That's… actually quite nice of you," Naohiro says with a smile.

"Don't boost his ego," Fuku says, but hastily opens his envelope. He's one of many who does; Naohiro snorts at his, while Sora flushes at his own; Haruko looks fond, Sinerra looks confused, Mayu smiles, Jao snickers, Chikao seems amused and Ashita bounces on her heels.

The rest aren't so open to the idea.

"This is fucking stupid," Akito simply says.

"Very," Kyou agrees.

"The Elements oppose this!" Saturn exclaims.

"Gift? Too much effort," Kimi grumbles.

"True, I don't want to be considerate," Kasumi sighs.

"30% of me agrees with that," Hibiki sighs with her.

"Then again, this is good way for us to bond, platonically at the very least," Takako says. One look between them and Shufukuma has her add, "On the other hand, this is Shufukuma's idea. Which automatically makes it bad."

Said bear waggles a paw. Suddenly, rings erupt from their pockets. As they pull out their Pads, Shufukuma says, "As you can see, you have no choice! I've made this special Secret Valentine's Event compulsory for all students. Not participating will earn the ire of my lovely doggos. So… _you better do your best_."

With one last giggle, he disappears to the floorboard void…

… "Well," Kasumi says after the long silence. "I'm not risking certain death."

"I don't like risks in general, so," Akito scoffs.

Fuku raises his envelope. "Er, anyone want to swap?"

"[ _No swapping!_ ]" yells a distinctly whiny voice.

Alas, in that Dining Hall, the rest of them open their envelopes. Thus began a day of peaceful Ultimate bonding… well, as peaceful as can be.

 **.**

 **.**

They may not be allowed to reveal who their secret Valentine is, but that doesn't stop a few from seeking help…

So when Sinerra peeks up from a slot machine and sees the boy who threatened everyone _not_ to go near the slot machines, she yelps.

"Relax, I just want…" Akito turns his head away. "Tch, this sucks. Look. Say I hypothetically got your brother for Valentine's. How would I get him a gift that doesn't violate Shufukuma's rule and is the barest minimum of effort I can do?"

… Sinerra stops fidgeting.

Akito huffs. "Well?"

"I—I think Sattie deserves all the effort," the Poet states! "He may not always be smart, but he tries his hardest! So—so y-you should be more thoughtful, um…!"

Instead of yelling at her like she expected, Akito slumps. "I suppose," Sinerra says, " _hypothetically_ speaking… you can do something to boost his ego?"

Suddenly there's determination in the Firefighter's eyes. "Got it. It'll suck, but it's the best chance I have…" He appraises her. "Do you… need help or something?"

Sinerra perks up.

Ten minutes later they turn up squat. Jao saunters in with a bagful of Shufukoins.

"Oops, sorry! I'll come back," he instantly says upon seeing them. "Good luck with whatever you two are doing~!"

Upon his departure, Akito asks, "What is that guy's problem?"

"Perhaps only Fate knows," Sinerra mumbles.

Only when they find what they're looking for do they leave, and that certain Puppeteer slinks back inside…

"Okay." Jao rubs his hands together. "Let's get cracking…"

 **.**

 **.**

A sweet, savory scent fills the Kitchen. Typical of Naohiro, who prepares the special snack with the occasional sip of his hot chocolate.

Meanwhile, Fuku stands sentry by the doorway.

"I'm honestly peeved," he groans, head thudding on the wall. "Out of all the Valentine's, I had to get…!"

Naohiro grabs some cheese. "I'm sure whoever you got can't be that bad. Well. Even if you dislike them, I know you're smart enough to figure out a good gift."

Fuku scratches his cheek. Picks his absurdly sharp nails.

"It'd be easier if I got…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing," the Acrobat says, breaking into a smile. "I'd violate the rules if I finished that sentence. Anyways, I have an idea. Let's hope it doesn't backfire on me _too_ much…"

He startles when a camera peeks through the doorway. "Hey, secret Valentine's gift in the making here!" Fuku yelps.

Haruko laughs. "Sorry, this is for my Valentine. Smile!"

Seeing the panicked look on Fuku's face, Naohiro does. A flash captures it; a pearly white smile amidst an attire of pastel purple, pink and black. The oven rings.

"That smells nice," Haruko says, and uh oh.

Fuku spends a solid five minutes warding away a hungry Haruko.

"I knew I could count on you," Naohiro chuckles.

 **.**

 **.**

It should be no surprise that the Storage Room would become popular in the wake of gift-giving. It makes the need for stealth all the more trickier…

Mayu squints at the bundle of wool in Saturn's hands.

Saturn stares at the basket of wood Mayu carries.

Both their gazes held an unspoken agreement: to not question what creation they plan to bore unto the world. Whatever it could be was worth the price of living…

"You have black paint," Saturn says.

"You have black wool," Mayu says.

Then again, artists of any kind dread the day one of their kin produce the same work they do. (What was originality in their world, anymore, truly?)

"Okay," Sora says, popping out of nowhere, "I don't want to interrupt whatever weird standstill you got here, but I need help with my gift. Care to lend a guy a hand?"

"No thank you," Mayu says. "I am occupied," Saturn says, and the pair leave the room, narrowed eyes never leaving each other's.

"... Dammit." Sora stares at the creative whatnot in his hands, before spotting Takako.

Said woman is grimacing by a stack of magazines when Sora approaches her. "Hey Tako, I know you're probably busy but I was wondering if you could help me—oh my god, what are you _looking_ at. _Tako_ —I thought you were a classy lady!"

"They are _not_ for me," she says, somewhat flustered. "And to answer your request, yes, I can help. I already have an… ample amount for my gift."

"Looks ample alright, _geez_ —to think someone could draw a di—"

"Sora, no." Takako blinks. "What _is_ that smell?"

"The smell that'll win an angel's heart…!"

"Hello," Haruko says, startling them both. But mostly Sora. "Sorry. Can I get a picture?"

 **.**

 **.**

Amidst the fuss, one Ultimate hoped to work in peace. But claims that "working in your room will be fun!" eventually won out. Thus the two invaders in his quarters…

Kyou wishes he hadn't opened the door.

Sitting by his desk, he sketches his 'gift', while his 'companions' busy themselves with their own… whatever.

Ashita rolls on her back. "Why isn't it making any _sense_ ," she whines.

"Perhaps a second opinion is what you need?" Chikao says from where he types on a typewriter (one he had stolen from a room in the Labyrinth, because _of course_ handwriting his whatever was not enough).

"I want to surprise everyone," Ashita insists.

"So do I," Chikao agrees. "That is, if my Valentine chooses to do a public reading. How wonderful would that be, to have my tale read out like an old epic…!"

"I'm gonna do something like that!"

"Is that so? Then I eagerly await it."

Kyou grips his mechanical pencil tight. "Can you two stop _prattling_? _I_ am trying to concentrate."

Not ten seconds later, whispering erupts behind him. Kyou resists the urge to storm out.

 **.**

 **.**

Lulled by the soothing nature sounds of the Meditation Space, a certain duo look up at the new arrival: a pleased-looking Hibiki, who carries with him something in a paper bag.

"Done with your gift?" Kasumi asks.

"I put in more effort than I probably should've, but I know it'll be worth it to see both their expressions," Hibiki laughs. "What about you two?"

"I saw my gift in the Storage Room and thought it was fitting," Kasumi says (then under her breath "quite literally")

Kimi shrugs. "I hit jackpot at the hotel and souvenir shelves."

"Cool," Hibiki says.

"Cool," Kasumi and Kimi say.

Together they lounge on the yoga mats, watching images of nature effortlessly crossfade into each other…

"Hey," Hibiki says after a moment. "Do you ever wonder if we should care more like the others do? About… well, caring."

Kimi looks at him. "I mean, I thought hard about what to get my Valentine. Gift-giving isn't easy in general. Though… if I'd gotten anyone else, I probably wouldn't have tried as hard."

"Aww."

"You shut your mouth, Hibiki."

Kasumi leans back on her palms, smirk playing on her lips. "I'm sure my Valentine will _love_ my gift."

 **.**

 **.**

With a smile, Mayu puts the finishes touches on her creation. Ready to present it, she stores it in the only appropriate material she could find.

Exiting her room, she stumbles upon Saturn. Who also exits his room, holding a suspicious black bag…

They appraise each other. For that fear of Same Gift Syndrome lingers; no one, especially an artist, needs their effort undermined by such mimicry.

"What do you have in that garbage bag," Mayu asks him levelly.

"What do _you_ have in that… body bag." Saturn pauses. "If you have what I think you have in that bag, _dollmaker_ , then I must see it to prove your guilt."

"Not until the big reveal," Mayu says.

Saturn harrumphs. "Fine. But I will have you know that the Elements blessed _my_ creation, so by de-fahlt it is better than yours."

The Dollmaker titters. " _Nothing_ can match the beauty of my dolls, no matter what shape they take."

Their staring competition lasts for eons… even as Sora and Takako pass through.

"And you are _confident_ your Valentine will like your gift," Takako questions him.

Said Pilot huffs, as he carries a brown shoebox. "It's the best I could've done. Anyways, I should be judging _you_. Seriously, Tako, it might be the perfect gift but to think you reached _that_ conclusion…"

A door slamming open takes them aback. They watch Kyou stomp out with paper in hand… not ten seconds later, Ashita and Chikao chat behind him.

"Why are you _following_ me," he hisses.

 **.**

 **.**

When Haruko spots a shock of orange and red hair, she takes the chance.

"Smile!" she says.

"What the _fu_ —"

Sinerra just screams, shielding her face. "Akiyama," Akito growls, "at least warn people when you're about to blind them with a camera flash! We could have tripped!"

"Sorry! I don't want to run out of time. Huh?" Blinking, Haruko crouches to the floor. "Sinerra, here; you dropped this."

"Ah, th-thank you!"

The pair continue upstairs, leaving Haruko with one more person to search. Thankfully, she doesn't have to go far.

"Smile, Jao!" She holds up the camera, ready to capture the boy in the Casino—

—and presses the button before realising the scene before her.

"Oops," Jao says innocuously.

"Jao! Is this why you borrowed my Shufukoins?" Haruko shakes her head. "I knew this would happen, but not to this extent. Though, it's nice to see you try so hard for your Valentine's sake."

"You too," Jao says, despite knowing nothing about her gift. "Hey, can you help me pack all this up?"

"Of course, but don't let me do all the hard work. Teamwork is always better," she says, raising a fist.

The pair thus pack up Jao's gift(s), when the door opens.

"Oops," Jao says.

"We can explain!" Haruko stammers.

Stepping inside, Kasumi raises a brow. "Explain why you trashed my Casino? I would _love_ to hear your excuse."

"You done stuffed up, guys," Kimi deadpans, Hibiki cackling to the side.

 **.**

 **.**

"[ _Ahem! Can all students report back to the Lobby with their gifts! Chop chop—or my doggos will chomp chomp your butts off!_ ]"

With that horrible image in mind, the 16 of them gather. By the blue 'i' in the center of the room, Shufukuma grins. "Alright brats, I'm happy to note that all of you took this seriously. So without further ado, let the gift exchange begin! But, one-by-one—in front of _everyone_."

There's groans all round. Despite that, Mayu steps forward. Saturn matches her step.

"I'm giving my gift first," Mayu says.

"But—"

"Jao," Mayu smiles, unzipping open the suspicious looking body bag. "This is for you. Happy Valentine's, and may this work of art capture the beauty of our bond."

"What the fuck is that," Akito stares.

In Jao's arms is a life-sized, wooden puppet of himself. "It looks exactly like you," Kimi says, "but ten times creepier."

"I love it!" Jao cheers. "Thanks Maymay!"

Mayu preens. Saturn fidgets, probably learning the tick from his sister, when he thrusts the black garbage bag to Mayu. "For you," he growls.

"Oh," Mayu says, pulling out her gift. "Oh, my."

In her hand is a miniature, woollen doll of… Jao. "It is a voodoo doll," Saturn says, "for when you need to reign in the puppetmaster. You never know what he is up to…!"

Mayu looks between the doll and the puppet, and she says, "Thank you, Saturn. As similar as our gifts are, it goes to show that great minds do think alike, hm?"

Saturn stammers, "Of course! A great occultist such as myself would surely be great!"

"Yup! I love my collection of impostors." Jao laughs, "Hey Maymay, you can do things to me now. Both me and puppet-me."

"We did not need to hear that," Naohiro tries saying politely.

"Well, isn't that disturbingly…" Shufukuma hums. "I was going to add 'cute' but no, that's just plain disturbing. Who's next?"

"Me!" Ashita raises her hand. She turns to face a startled Sinerra. "Sinerra, in honour of your Talent, I wrote a special poem for you!"

"R-Really?!" The red-haired girl looks absolutely shocked.

"Yep! Here; I'll recite it to everyone." Stepping in the center of the circle, sheet in hand, Ashita clears her throat:

"Sinerra, Sinerra  
Doesn't it rhyme with banana?  
Speaking of which, didn't you say  
You liked bananas?

"What," Sora blurts.

Ashita continues, "Also, you're a very good poet  
Don't you know it?  
So why do you doubt it?  
Aren't you the bestest poet?"

"It's literally just questions," Kimi deadpans.

"Shh," Haruko says.

"Wait, why am I asking that?  
Don't you already know it?  
I wonder, what else rhymes with poet?  
Oh I know: Just do it!  
Because we believe in you, too true  
And this last bit probably won't rhyme  
But I ran out of time  
And I want you to know  
That you're a cool banana, Sinerra Demona!"

Ashita concludes with a thumbs up.

Everyone stares at her.

"That," Sinerra starts sobbing, "that was so touching…!"

Ashita pats her back, "Thanks! I tried hard to make it make sense."

"You called her a _banana_ ," Kyou points out.

Saturn glares. "Do you have a problem with my sister being a bananana?"

"Alright!" Shufukuma claps his paws. "That was… weird. Sad Face, why don't you give your gift next? I'm sure it'll bring much needed sophistication."

"Fine. Sora, here," Kyou says, handing the Pilot a piece of blue paper.

"Seriously? _I'm_ your Valen—holy shit! Is this the F-18 Super Hornet?!"

"F-19, actually. I made an improved version."

Jao tilts his head. "Super what now? Super Horny?"

" _God no_ ," Sora stammers. "No, Kyou drew me a blueprint of a fighter pilot! I love this shit! Never thought I'd say this to you dude, but I'm mega-impressed."

Kyou scoffs. "You should be. I would not skimp on designing a perfectly good piece of aircraft."

"You can build this, right? Hey," Sora elbows him lightly, "build me a mech when we get outta here!"

Kyou stares. "Are you an idiot?"

"Hah?! Who you calling an idiot, you jerk!"

"Alright, break it up!" Shielding them from each other, Haruko says, "Sora, how about you go next?"

That makes the Pilot freeze. "Oh, uh," he suddenly gives her a shoebox, "here, it's for you—and I want you to know that I couldn't get Shufukuma to help out cuz he's a bastard, but I hope you like this anyways—"

Blinking, Haruko examines her gift. "It's a… mobile?"

"Like one you'd hang above a crib." Hibiki raises a brow. "Is this a pickup line where you say Haruko's your baby?"

"I didn't even think of that, shit. But no, I used air fresheners to douse those hanging clouds," Sora points at the wooden structures, "so they'd smell like pine tree. Cuz Haru likes that, and all, and Shufukuma wouldn't open up a window, so—"

"I love it," Haruko says.

Time stops for the Pilot. "Really?"

"It reminds me of the one I had as a baby," she all but squees. "Later on my parents made it into a wind chime, and everyday I'd try and jump for it because they said to always reach for my dreams."

"Well, Sora," Takako says with a near whistle. "It seems you lucked out in the 'sentimental gift' department."

He completely ignores her. "Hey," Sora says, slapping a hand on Haruko's shoulder. "Did it hurt? You know, when you fell from—"

"Moving on!" Shufukuma yells.

Takako sighs. "I will go next. Chikao, this is for you."

The way she hands over the suspiciously censored magazines can only be described as snooty. Chikao takes one look at the cover and instantly flushes.

"How did you know…?!"

"I am an observant person," Takako says forlornly. "There is more where that came from; I had the unfortunate chance of knowing that first-hand to acquire it… Also, Sora witnessed."

Said Pilot is preoccupied with an angel, though that doesn't stop Chikao from going even redder.

"What's wrong, Chikao?" Sinerra asks.

"I'm sure you can share with us," Mayu says.

"No need…!" Chikao clears his throat. "Takako, thank you. I will treasure your gift always, in my heart… and in my fantasies."

"Another thing we did not need to hear," Naohiro says with an awkward smile.

"Hn… I suppose I should go next." Chikao hides his gift… somewhere, and approaches Kimi with a novel. "This is for you, Kimi. I figured an avid reader such as yourself can enjoy this amazing hero's myth I composed!"

"What the what now," Kimi says, reading the first few pages. "Holy crap. _I'm_ the protagonist?"

"Yes! It is a stunning tale of female empowerment. With us as your allies, you overcome the patriarchy of one dastard bear…"

"So it's fanfiction," Akito scoffs.

"Is there romance?" Sora asks, and Fuku perks up.

"What the hell," Kimi says, pulling out a magazine caught between a page, "this is a yao—"

Chikao snatches it from her faster than the speed of light. Kimi gawks at Takako, " _That's_ what you gave him?!"

"Come on brats, let's keep it clean!" Shufukuma yells.

"Ugh, okay, I'll read this later. Takako, here you go." Kimi tosses the other girl a white, fluffy pillow.

"Um," Takako says.

"It's a 'screamo pillow'," Kimi explains, "for when life gets so tough you need to take it out on a pillow."

"But Takako is one of the calmest people I know," Ashita frowns.

Kimi snorts, "You sweet summer child. Anyways Takako, if Chikao can have a guilty pleasure then so can you. Ugh, that sounded lewder than it was meant to."

Holding the pillow by the corner, Takako asks, "And you haven't used this?"

"What am I, a pervert? It's fresh from the Storage Room. Also, I got you this shirt." Holding it up, it reads ' _I got 99 problems I don't need you coming to me with another one_ '

Takako stares. Kimi gives a thumbs up.

Takako takes the shirt anyway.

"Isn't that touching," Shufukuma coos. "Whatever, we haven't got all day! Rude Guy, stop stalling and give your gift already!"

Fuku sighs. "Better get it over and done with… Here, Hibiki."

Said Con Artist frowns. "A permanent marker? Wow, this is incredible."

"It's _part_ of the gift." Fuku crosses his arms. "Just this one time, I'm letting you draw anything on my face."

… "Oh dang," Kasumi says.

"Anything?" Hibiki's eyes sparkle. Fuku gulps.

Half a minute later, Hibiki steps back from his work of art. And fails to hide his laughter. Everyone does, really.

"Someone give me a mirror," Fuku fumes.

"Nobody do that or tell him!" Hibiki says. Otherwise, Fuku _might_ just kill him for drawing a fox snout on his nose—and writing 'NAOHIRO IS BAE' all over his forehead and cheeks.

" _Naohiro_ ," Fuku pleads.

"It _is_ your gift," the Street Vendor snorts. "With that said, I'm happy to give mine next. Can everyone follow me to the Dining Hall?"

With trepidation they do, and Naohiro says, "Kyou, if it hadn't been for Kimi's intel, I would've struggled getting you a gift. Thankfully I knew exactly what to do."

Kyou turns up his nose. "I will have you know that I am hard to please; even on my birthdays I was—what are these."

"Croissant sandwiches," Naohiro says, holding four platters of them. "Warm from the oven and in four varieties: ham and cheese, spinach and cheese, turkey BLT, and California club style."

"They smell _really_ great," Haruko all but drools.

Kyou looks at her. "They're mine."

Takako sighs. "To be fair, we haven't had lunch yet—"

Kyou suddenly gathers all four platters in his arms. He says, with a tone of finality, " _Mine_."

… "I made yakisoba," Naohiro offers.

"Eat lunch later!" Shufukuma yells (even as Kyou stuffs his face with bread).

"Well, now's as good a time as any." Smiling, Hibiki saunters to Naohiro. "Here you go; a notebook for you to keep your cooking recipes. You probably remember them off the top of your head, but I didn't know what else to get you, heh."

"I appreciate it all the," Naohiro furrows his brows, "same…"

Ashita blinks. "Is something wrong?"

"What did he _do_ ," Fuku fumes. One look at the notebook has him go red, for embossed on the cover were the words 'FUKU IS BAE'. Which everyone manages to see, unfortunately.

"Hey, it matches your face!" Jao says.

" _What_."

"I have no idea what he's talking about," Hibiki says, though his grin betrays him.

"Alright, alright," Shufukuma calms, though his eternal grin also betrays him. "With that stunning display of luck (ew, _luck_ ), who's next?"

Kasumi raises a hand. "In Hibiki's words," she tosses something silver to Fuku, "now's as good a time as any. Happy Valentine's."

Fuku glances between her and the handcuffs she's given him.

"You know what to do," Kasumi smirks.

"Hey now," Hibiki cowers—before breaking in a run as a certain Acrobat gives chase. "Kasumi, _why_?! You know I don't like getting arrested!"

"The day you told me that was the day you dug your own grave," Kasumi simply replies.

"Play tag later you brats!" Shufukuma yells at the two running Ultimates. "Otherwise my doggos will tag _you_." That gets Fuku and Hibiki to stop—though it's clear their battle isn't over…

Mayu claps. "Who is next to present the beauty of their bond, I wonder?"

"Tch, it's anything but that." Akito suddenly points to Saturn. "You, me. We're having an arm wrestle. If I win, I avoid you. If _you_ win, you get to lecture me about your religion and all that stuff."

Smirking, Saturn puffs up his chest. "You are a fool to challenge me, firefighter!"

They sit across each other, hands in a death grip as Sora counts them down. (Nobody bats a lash when Fuku and Hibiki resume their chase.)

"Three—two—one!"

"You are no match for me," Saturn strains with all his strength. "I will win at any cost!"

"Isn't it a win-win for Saturn anyway?" Ashita asks.

"Shh," Sinerra says.

"Akito's barely tryi—"

"Shh! Th-That is not the point," Sinerra says as her brother wins with a victorious laugh, Akito quickly glaring at everyone to _shut their mouths_. "Because the best gift Akito could have given Sattie, was his own self-humiliation."

Which Akito looks to be regretting as the Occultist launches into a rant about the Elements and karma, and he says, "Demona, _not right now_."

Sinerra jolts, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Not you, the talkative one!"

"Well, firefighter, _I_ am only using my gift!"

"Don't worry, I'll save you," Jao chirps from where he suddenly has boxes and boxes behind him. "Akito, as my Valentine, you've no need to distress anymore. Instead, _de_ stress! Haruko, if you can help?"

"What," Akito blurts as dozens of weapons, from guns to bombs to swords to coins litter the floor before him. "Katayashi, _what is this_."

"I won it all from the slot machines, so you won't have to worry about someone winning them."

"But now they're not locked behind a barrier of luck! They're accessible now!" Akito yells.

Jao waves him off. "Relax, mask friend. You can hide them in your room! And if one of us dies from a gunshot or explosion or Shufukoins clogged in their throat, we have an easy suspect~"

"You thoughtful motherfucker," Akito snarls.

"Now, now," Takako calms. "Let's pack this up before Fuku and Hibiki trip over the grenades. Speaking of which."

"On it." Naohiro cups his hands around his mouth.

Taking advantage of the relative calm, Sinerra shakily clears her throat. "Kasumi—y-you are my Valentine. I was worried about what to get you but!... H-Here!"

"Is that…?" The Casino Host accepts her gift with wide eyes. In her palm is a small, Ivorine roulette ball.

"I-I know you have been searching for it since we arrived here," Sinerra fidgets. "Akito helped me find it—it was very well-hidden, a-and I hope I did not rob you o-of the satisfaction of finding it…!"

"No, it's… very considerate of you." Rolling the ball between her fingers, Kasumi says, "I know we don't talk much, but thank you."

Sinerra flushes. "Y-You're welcome!"

Kasumi smiles—until Hibiki bumps into her, a handcuff-waving Fuku coming to a complete stop.

The distinct sound of a rolling object fades away.

"Uh," Hibiki says—as Kasumi holds him up by the collar.

"Hibiki, you _bastard_ , you made me _drop it_ ," Kasumi snarls.

"Is that so bad?" Kyou says, crumbs on his mouth. But Sinerra's shoulders shake and Saturn looks distressed (with the 'i' not the 'e') and the unspoken agreement has everyone scrambling to find the roulette ball.

"Stop it, you brats!" Shufukuma growls, with enough threat to make them listen. "You can find that thing later; right now, we've got one last gift to go! Take it away, Snowy!"

"Oh, sure! Me going last is for the best, anyhow." Haruko approaches Ashita with a beaming smile and a big, square book. "Happy Valentine's, Ashita! Since you like scrapbooking, I made one of today."

Ashita brightens, "Really? That's so cool, thanks! Let me see!"

They all lean in to check. "So that's why you were taking photographs of everyone," Chikao hums. "And why you dodged Ashita's questions of why you were taking photographs of everyone."

"Wait a second, I'm blurry," Kimi frowns.

"You photographed me next to that pile of… magazines," Takako laments.

"Where did you even print these?" Fuku asks Haruko, his face still promoting an apparently undisputed bae.

"Shufukuma helped," Haruko says. "Sorry if the glue is still wet, and the photos blurry; I had to put it together quickly…!"

Sora places a hand to his chest. "Don't sweat it, Haru—everything you do is blessed."

"Well, I love it," Ashita cheers. "And there's more pages to fill up! This is great!"

"I'm sure it will be! Imagine those pages filling up with the sweet colour of blood and your twisted expressions of despair," Shufukuma giggles. "What, did you forget? You're in a Killing Game, brats! Tomorrow, I'm releasing the motive!"

With one final cackle, the bear leaves.

Silence.

Then…

"Who wants to eat lunch?" Naohiro asks.

There's a chorus of agreement around the dining table. Soon, everyone gorges themselves on yakisoba. (Except Kyou, who was more than content with his gift and settled on sipping water throughout the meal.)

It may not have been a typical day in the compound, but at that moment in time, all 16 Ultimates eat lunch peacefully.

(Well, as peaceful as can be!)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Did I insert a Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse reference? Maybe, maybe not. :D_


End file.
